With today's current economic climate, vendors, merchants, service providers, and the like are looking for ways to ensure payment of goods and services. For instance, current systems may allow a user to remit payment via a negotiable instrument, such as a check, however, the merchant, service provider, vendor, and the like receiving the check may not be able to confirm that sufficient funds are available to cash the check until the check is deposited, processed, and the like. At that point, various costs may have been incurred for processing the check with inadequate funds, the user may not be readily available with an alternate form of payment, and the like. This leads to inefficiencies in processing payment, late receipt of payment, and the like which can all negatively impact the financial state of the merchant, vendor, service provider, and the like. Accordingly, a system and method of confirming the existence of sufficient funds in an account associated with the check prior to accepting the check as payment for goods and/or services would be advantageous.